


Introductions

by isissa



Category: RWBY
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Volume 4 spoilers, awkward dialogue, ozqrow - Freeform, volume 5 predictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isissa/pseuds/isissa
Summary: A quick headcanon fic for cloqwork set just after Qrow gives Oscar Ozpin's cane.





	Introductions

Qrow leans back into the smooth wood of the bar, eyes scanning the small farmhand in front of him. If he was here, it meant Ozpin was back. It _had_ to be Oz, but he couldn't just leap over and wrap the farmhand in his arms. as much as he wanted to. as much as it hurt.

Deep breath in, focus Qrow. Smile. You remember how to do that, right?

"Hey kid." Qrow nods, gesturing to the bar stool next to him. One of his hands tightly forms a fist where Ozpin's cane had been. Oscar looks nervous, pausing to read Qrow's facial expression. His eyes drift for a moment.

"Yeah, I know who he is." Oscar mumbles, staring at the floor. Qrow's eyes quirk upward. Oscar sits down without another word, fiddling with a scratch in the surface of the bar.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I can't drink, I'm a minor."

"I meant fruit juice or something, kid."

Oscar relaxes a little. "Uh, okay.” Oscar swallows, remembering he hasn’t drank anything since the train ride to the town a day’s walk away.

The huntsman merely nods to the bartender who’s been listening in on their conversation, waiting for them to fish out the few rare non-alcoholic drinks in the bar. In the meantime Qrow looks the kid in front of him up and down, trying to gauge his personality, or anything about him.

“What’s your story kid?” He asks, nonchalantly. Oscar looks like he’s trying to hold off a puzzled expression, fishing for words.

Qrow sighs, doing his best not to sound impatient. “Where do you live, that sort of thing.”

Oscar nods slowly, his gaze still drawn downwards. He takes a while to reply and Qrow isn’t sure if he’s thinking or talking with _someone_.

Oscar finally speaks, calculated and slow. “I live with my mom on our farm. We’re from Mistral. I don’t have a job, I just work the fields.”

“Nothin’ wrong with that.” The huntsman nods.

“Is that…okay?” Oscar blinks, shakes his head and furrows his eyebrows. “No- I mean, is that all you wanted to know?”

Qrow’s expression softens and he clears his throat. “I’m sorry kiddo. I didn’t mean to interrogate you.” He leans forward, trying to make himself look smaller. “This isn’t a quiz, I just wanted to know.”

The bartender slides a glass of apple juice into Oscar’s waiting hand as the farmhand sighs, soothing the tension built up in his shoulders. For a few moments he looks at the far wall, mumbling to himself. Then, as if he never paused, he continues. “Okay, that’s good.”

Taking a deep breath, Qrow shoots back a large gulp of his gutrot. He stares into the backwall of the bar, eyes perusing the top shelf liquor. Without warning or turning to Oscar, he speaks. “I was wondering if – you could do something for me.”

Oscar’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise but Qrow doesn’t see, refusing to look over at him.

“Please, could you…relay some messages to Ozpin for me…?”

The older man turns around to see Oscar freeze up mid-sip, the tension shooting back to his shoulders. He stands up quickly, stumbling, then turns towards the door. Qrow stands up after him but doesn’t make chase as Oscar all but runs outside.

Qrow is rooted to the spot for what feels like hours, but eventually sits down again. His fist slams into the bar. “ ** _Fuck_** _!_ ”

\--

 

Oscar ran outside, ran past the block the bar was on and kept running, until he reached a dense forest that dotted around the outside of the village he was in. He paced in between the trees, ringing his hands together.

_Oscar?_

“Shut up!” He hissed, leaning heavily against a tree. He slid down the trunk and buried his head in his hands, occasionally running them through his hair.

_What’s wrong?_

The voice in Oscar’s head was tinged with concern, genuine concern for his wellbeing. That made it all the more frustrating.

“Stop talking to me,” He breathed.

_Oscar, please tell me what’s wrong. It’s hard to tell what you’re thinking when you’re this upset._

He groans, folding his hands into his lap. “I thought – “ The farmhand sighs heavily.

_You thought…?_

“I thought if he didn’t mention you…or your name…I could go home.”

The voice of Ozpin in Oscar’s head sighs.

_I’m sorry._

“You don’t have to be. I’m being stupid.”

_You’re not being stupid. This is a lot to take in._

Gloved hands run through brown locks, taking out his frustration on something tangible. “I’m going to go back now. I’m sorry.” He stands up before pausing to rest his head on the tree trunk. “I thought maybe I was just crazy, but this proves I’m not.”

_Well, that’s a good thing, isn’t it?_

“Maybe.”

When his heart rate had slowed down and he had time to think, Oscar began the slow walk back to the bar. When he arrived, he saw the tall huntsman standing at the door. Qrow’s eyes lit up when he saw the boy, before quickly subduing his response.

“I thought you left, kid!”

Oscar shrugged. “I guess not.”

The huntsman mentally skipped over that comment, walking forward and gesturing towards the bar. Oscar shook his head. “It’s crowded in there, let’s go on a walk instead.”

Walking off without him, Oscar made his way down the path further into the village. Qrow caught up with him, walking by his side.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Oscar shook his head, holding back a laugh. “It’s fine, it’s just been a weird few days.”

“I’ll bet.” He chuckled. “Seriously though if you don’t want to be messenger, I understa- “

“I’ll do it. I don’t mind.”

Hearing that, the huntsman beamed. “Thankyou, uh, I didn’t catch your name.”

“Oscar.”

“Thank you Oscar. Really.”

A warm feeling of pride welled up within Oscar’s chest, though he couldn’t really tell why.

_Is it okay if I get you to talk for me?_

“Yes.” Oscar replied out loud, drawing Qrow’s attention. “It’s the professor, he’s talking to me.” He explained.

Qrow nodded slowly. “So you can hear him loud and clear? A voice?”

Oscar nodded in return, Qrow whistled.

“How’d you deal with that when you first heard him?”

“Poorly.” Oscar replied, making Ozpin chuckle.

“And he can hear everything I say?”

 _Yes._ “Yes.”

Qrow’s pace slowed down quite a bit, taking a few deep breaths with his eyes drawn downward, lost in his own thoughts. When he spoke, he looked directly at Oscar, making the farmhand feel a little claustrophobic. “It’s good to know you’re…alive.” His voice wavered on the last word, taking Oscar’s breath away for a moment.

_It’s good to see you too._

“He says it’s good to see you too.” Oscar parroted.

_I miss you._

Oscar repeated that as well. He vaguely knew Ozpin and Qrow were close from sharing memories with him, but he’d tried to respect the professor’s privacy as much as possible. Thoughts like that were intimate and private.

Qrow’s eyes sparkled with – it looked like tears? He sniffled, clearing his throat. “I miss you too. I thought you were gone forever, Ozpin.”

_Not gone. Just somewhere else._

Nodding, the huntsman summoned a melancholy smile to his features. “Yeah, that’s true.”

The three of them continued their walk for several hours, catching up and learning about each other. When Oscar finally ran out of the energy to keep walking, they all turned in at the bar they had visited earlier. Qrow purchased a room for Oscar to stay in for the night and bid him goodnight. Oscar lay in his rented bed, rubbing his tired eyes.

_Thanks for today._

“That’s okay.” Oscar mumbled, rolling over and curling into the blankets. They were scratchy, but more comfortable than sleeping on a train.

_I’ll see you tomorrow, partner._

Oscar nodded, unsure if Ozpin could even sense the gesture with his eyes closed. “See you then, partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> consistent tense? never heard of her   
> I felt like the first half had to be in present tense, but I am terrible at writing in present tense, so I switched to past tense when I switched pov   
> i also havent proof read this and i wrote some of it on my phone so if it's not as high quality as usual I am sorry but I wanted to get this published before vol 5 changes my headcanons


End file.
